nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
El Salvador (2050)
El Salvador i/ɛl ˈsælvədɔr/, officially the Great 'Republic of El Salvador in Central America '(Spanish: Gran República de El Salvador en la America Central, literally "Republic of The Savior"; ]), is the most developed and the most densely populated country in Central America. The country's capital city and largest city is San Salvador, with other important cities including Panama City, San Jose, Havana, Montevideo, Santa Ana, San Miguel, Belize City, David, Apia and San Pedro Sula. El Salvador is made up of 5 GeoDivisions, with 12 provinces spanning across 4 GeoDivisions; * Mainland El Salvador ** Belize ** Costa Rica ** El Salvador (Original Province) ** Nicaragua ** North Panama ** Salvadoran Honduras ** South Panama ** Yucala ** Yucapen * Salvadoran Caribbean ** New Cuba * Salvadoran South America ** New Uruguay * Salvadoran Oceana ** Salvadoran Samoa * Non-Provincial Territories ** French Guiana ** Baleares Isles El Salvador borders the Pacific Ocean on the west, and the countries of Guatemala and Mexico to the north and the Atlantic ocean to the east. Its easternmost region lies off the coast of New Cuba, in the Caribbean. As of 2050, El Salvador had a population of approximately 190 million making it the most densely populated country in the region composed predominantly by White Salvadorans, Mestizos of European, Afro-Salvadorans and Indigenous American descent. History The rise and war with Mexico/Guatemala El Salvador was explored and settled by the Spanish in the 16th century, the country broke with Spain in 1821 and joined a union consisting of Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras and Nicaragua – named the Federal Republic of Central America. When the latter dissolved in 1841, El Salvador then joined the Greater Republic of Central America in 1896 with Honduras and Nicaragua; which later dissolved in 1898. In 2019, due to El Salvador's large economy (3rd largest in the America's at the time, after the USA, and Canada) Belize, Costa Rica, Honduras, Nicaragua, and Panama asked to join El Salvador; this however created the Belizean-lone star crisis. In 2020, The Great Republic of El Salvador in Central America (El Salvador for short) formed and consisted of 6 provinces; El Salvador (Salvador), New Belize (Belize), Honduras Salvadoreño (Salvadoran Honduras), Nueva Nicaragua (Nicaragua), Costa Rica de El Salvador (Costa Rica) and Salvador del Panama (Panama). The Belizean-lone star crisis was formed immediately after the formation of the new union because New Belize was separated from the rest of the union by a small strip of Guatemalan land, the Guatemalan Caribbean coast. In 2025 however, El Salvador bought the strip of land (about 30 miles at it's widest point) from Guatemala for SV$900 million; this became known as the Compra Carribeña Guatemalteca (Caribbean Guatemalan Purchase). On January 2027 due to large illegal Guatemalan immigration and huge narcatic (criminals and drug dealers were entering the country led by their government), El Salvador entered South Eastern Guatemala and the Yucatan peninsula. By November 2027 El Salvador and the United States took defacto control of both nations but would not allow those citizens to enter either country. El Salvador purchased 75% of the Yucatan peninsula and about 65% of Guatemala. This new land became the provinces of Yucala and Yucapen. A huge border fence was built on the new Mexican and Guatemalan borders; the national army has been deployed there for security to prevent drug lords from entering the country. Yucala is the least populated province in the nation with a population of 120,978 people, about 90% of the province is protected; belonging to the Yucala National Park. War of the Americas Gain of over seas territories Samoa In March of 2034, Samoa was being invaded by the communist army of Venezuela; in April of 2034, Venezuela had killed 1,472 Samoans and El Salvador warned Venezuela to leave the island nation at once. Venezuela refused and on May 15, 2034 Salvadoran troops (with the backing of the United Nations) were deployed to fight of the Venezuelan army, the USA joined the fight in June, with the rest of NATO and Australia joining in July. By August 2034, El Salvador had the most troops on the ground followed by the US. On September 15, the day El Salvador was celebrating its independence, Venezuela removed its troops from Samoa; the US, NATO, and Australia removed their troops by October 1st and let El Salvador handle reconstruction efforts. The United Nations held a conference on November 5th and voted to give El Salvador control of the island, if Samoans approved, otherwise a multilateral coalition of nations would be built to rebuild the nation and restore democracy. On December 1st Samoans voted to become part of the republic of El Salvador but if they were admitted as a province rather than a territory. On December 3rd, 2034 Salvadoran Samoa became the 9th province in the Great Republic of El Salvador in Central America and first and at the time, the only province not connected to now contiguous El Salvador. By 2037 Salvadoran Samoa had been fully developed and became a popular tourist destination with a robust, healthy economy. Guiana and Baleares Purchases. Addition of Cuba. In 2036, El Salvador bought French Guiana from France which became known as the Guiana Purchase, with this El Salvador officially added french as one of its official languages. This after France no longer wanted what they called "the colony", however many French Guianians did not want independence and petitioned to join the Salvadoran Republic after the government of El Salvador protested France's abandonment of the French Guianese people in the UN. El Salvador threatened France with sanctions if they did not uphold their responsibility to the French Guiana people. However, the local French Guiana said they would rather join El Salvador as autonomous region than forcing France to keep them. The Salvadoran government said they would only agree to this proposal if the people of French Guiana voted in favor of it. French Guiana formally petitioned to formally exit the France in October 2036 while simultaneously petitioning for entrance into the Salvadoran Federation as a "territory". In January 1937, El Salvador incorporated the Balearic Islands after the people vote for formal entrance in the Salvadoran Union. The Balearic Islands gained independence from Spain in 2028, but petitioned formal military protection in the UN and only El Salvador offered to help. This created tension between Spain and El Salvador throughout the 2030s; this era was known as the Spanish-Salvadoran Fire War or the guerra de fuego. French Guiana and the Balearic Islands were admitted into the union on November 2037 as Guyane de El Salvador en Amérique Latine and as Islas Baleares; both were admitted as two territories rather than provinces. In 2038, El Salvador entered Cuba after the Castro regime was over thrown by its own people. El Salvador restored democracy and the people chose to integrate into the Salvadoran republic. In March 2040, Cuba became the 10th province and the second not in continuous El Salvador. New Uruguay and the South American uprising In 2041, Brazil and El Salvador (called the Latin Allies) invaded Argentina and Venezuela after they had invaded Uruguay, bombed the capital city of Montevideo, and killed thousands of Uruguayans. In 2043, the United Nations granted Brazil the right to annex Venezuela, and granted El Salvador the right to annex Argentina; however El Salvador established Argentina as it's own state, and remodeled it's new democratic constitution, however El Salvador did not hand over full control of La Argentina until 2048. Brazil made Venezuela a territory and attempted to make it into its first spanish state in 2044, but failed. Venezuelans voted to become their own country once more but they share strong relations with Brazil, the US, EU and El Salvador. Uruguay petitioned to enter the Salvadoran union in 2044, it was annexed by El Salvador that same year but as a territory; Uruguay become the 11th province in 2047 by Uruguayan vote, becoming the third province not connected to contiguous El Salvador. The 2041 invasion of Argentina and Venezuela led to protests and uprisings throughout South America, including Chile, Peru, Paraguay, Ecuador, Colombia and Bolivia. The United States, the European Union then helped El Salvador and Brazil take down regimes, but only Bolivia and Peru were over thrown, while the rest held democratic elections in 2048, 2049 and 2050. Post War El Salvador's strong economy was able to survive the Mexico/Guatemala war and the War of the Americas, with very minimal damage. Since the end of the two wars in 2044, El Salvador has seen huge economic growth and tourism from Europe, Asia, Australia, the United States and Canada has risen by 120%. El Salvador has a Global Economic and Redevelopmental Aid Program known as El Plan Global Ayudantil Economico y de Revalitacion, also known as "P-GAER' or 'GER-AP' in english. El Salvador gives millions of dollars in economic and redevelopment aid to almost ever country in the world except the US, Brazil, China, Australia, Canada, Russia and Richer EU member states. El Salvador gives most of it's aid the following countries: Mexico, Guatemala, Peru, Haiti, Ecuador, Argentina, Venezuela, Israel and Taiwan. Panamanian Rebellion: Civil War II In 2049, a group of organized protests in northern Panama arose demanding succession from southern Panama or the creation of a country. These protests became violent and protestors attacked provincial and federal buildings, the governor of Panama, Juan Johnson, deployed the Panama National Guard or GNP (Guardia Nacional Panameña) to "restore security", however the troops were armed and attacked protestors when confronted. President Reveletti ordered the immediate withdraw of the GNP and publicly asked Governor Johnson to resign in a public address to the nation from the national palace. Governor Johnson was arrested by the Salvadoran National Police Force or the FSP (Fuerza Salvadoreña Policiatica) approximately 57 minutes later at the Panamanian Presidential Palace, the official home of the Governor of Panama. He is the first and only governor to be arrested in office. Lieutenant Governor Jorge Amaya became governor after he formally resigned in FSP custody. Johnson was found guilty of telling the GNP to attack protestors by ordering them to do "whatever it takes" to "fix the situation". Johnson's actions and attack on his own people created the second Salvadoran Civil War, even though it lasted a couple hours. In an effort to relieve tension in the once unified Panama, the federal government separated Panama between North and South, recognizing them as independent provinces; North Panama and South Panama. This marks the creation of a new province in El Salvador which will the same; this brings the total to 12. People fleed the Panama Zone to other provinces, specifically to Old El Salvador, Costa Rica and Belize. Mexico mobilized troops at the borer of El Salvador, creating tensions and causing El Salvador to threaten a strong reduction in foreign aid to the country. Category:Countries Category:El Salvador Category:2050